Power Rangers Super Megaforce: Power of Pink
by J.A.Phillips
Summary: A special one-shot for Breast Cancer Awareness Month. The Super Megaforce Rangers decide to help raise awareness for breast cancer, but the Armada has other plans. Featuring two Legendary Modes never used on the show.


**_DISCLAIMER:_**** I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentai. They are respectively owned by Saban Brands and Toei Company. I do not profit from this story in any way, shape, or form.**

**This story deals with the mature subject of breast cancer, and really, cancer in general. Raising awareness of breast cancer is important. As a Canadian, I can tell you that, on average, 14 Canadian women will die from breast cancer every day. That's JUST Canadian women. And it happens everywhere, to men and women. It's very important that people know about this, and that anyone who has even the slightest reason to believe they have it to get checked, because the decision to do so or not do so could be the difference between living and dying.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Troy smiled as he saw his friends and team-mates, Noah, Emma, and Gia, step out into the hall. "Hey guys! Ready for class?"<p>

"Oh, I hope so," Noah groaned, keeping his voice down while rubbing his temples. "I was up all night studying the Ranger Database. Y'know, there's a lot of Legendary Ranger Modes we still haven't tried out that might give us an edge against the Armada."

"Well, knowing the Armada, they'll give us plenty of chances to try them out," Troy replied. "Has anyone seen Jake?"

Gia looked around the hall before finally spotting their team-mate at his locker, seemingly hiding his face in it. "There he is. How much you wanna bet he's got something weird planned for today?"

The gang shrugged and walked over to him, Noah patting him on the shoulder. "Hey, Jake! How are ya?"

What happened next was actually a bit stunning for the team. Jake, the most carefree member of the team, except when he was trying to score a date with Gia, turned to face them, and his eyes looked horribly red. His hair was disheveled, like he hadn't slept at all last night. But most concerning of all was the extremely fake smile on his face, the kind people use when they're desperate not to let people know something's wrong.

"H-Hey, guys, what's up?" Jake asked, his voice cracking.

"...Jake, are you alright?" Troy inquired.

Jake shrugged, shaking his head slightly. "What makes you think anything's wrong?"

Emma stepped up, putting on her most compassionate look ever. "Jake, you look like you've been crying. C'mon, we're your friends, you can talk to us."

Jake felt like screaming in frustration. Whenever Emma put on that face, it was IMPOSSIBLE to lie to her. If they could find a way to weaponise that look, there would be no need for Power Rangers ever again. Evil would take one look and surrender immediately. As such, he let his shoulders slump, took a deep breath, and just said it.

"It's my aunt," he said finally. "Sh-She was at the hospital the other night for some tests, and...they told us last night. She's got breast cancer."

* * *

><p>Later, after school, the group was standing around in the Command Centre with Gosei and Tensou. They'd even met up with Orion on the way, since Ernie had given him the afternoon off. After doing routine checks of the planet to make sure the Armada wasn't attacking, as they were apparently still licking their wounds from the last fight, Emma ended up explaining what Jake had told them earlier, leading to everyone more or less just standing around silently.<p>

"Gosei, isn't there something we could do for Jake's aunt?" Orion asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I'm afraid not," Gosei responded sadly. "While the Morphing Grid IS capable of many forms of miracles, it cannot cure this."

Noah sighed, looking over the Ranger Database. "It's insane that we can access magical powers, create ingenious technological wonders, gain unthinkable super powers, but we can't stop abnormal cell growth in the human body."

"Doctors have found ways to treat it," Troy noted.

"That don't always work..." Jake muttered.

"It just sounds so unfair..." Tensou chirped, looking rather down.

Emma knelt down, patting the little robot. "Well, that's because it is."

"Unfortunately," Gosei agreed. "However, that is why mankind has created many organizations to spread awareness of the various types of cancer, to raise money and promote new theories on how to combat it, possibly even cure it one day. In fact, the month of October is usually used to promote breast cancer awareness."

"Oh yeah, all those pink ribbons we see," Troy remembered.

Suddenly, a large grin began to form on Gia's face. "Hey, I just thought of something! Isn't there a breast cancer awareness parade downtown tomorrow? Maybe we should march."

At this, Emma's face lit up as she sprung back to her feet. "Better yet, what if the Power Rangers suddenly showed up to march in the parade?!"

Noah's eyes widened. "Something like that would be all over the news! Everyone would be trying to find out everything about why the Rangers would march in a parade!"

"Sounds great!" Jake cheered, before turning back to Gosei. "I mean, if that's okay."

"As you know, a Ranger's power is not to be used lightly," Gosei reminded the team. "Having said that, though, I believe that there is no greater purpose for your powers than the protection of mankind, and participating in this parade will no doubt assist in that."

Troy grinned. "Okay, it's settled then. Tomorrow, we march!"

* * *

><p>The head of the parade committee sighed, looking over the list of people that had signed up to march in the parade. Granted, it was more than she had expected, but still less than she was hoping for, and they were due to begin marching in less than a half an hour. Still there was little that could be done about it, and few people or not, the parade must go on.<p>

"...Wait, what's this?" the woman wondered, looking at the last six names on the list. "Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, and Silver? Who names their children that?"

"Heard you were looking for some more people to march!" a voice called. The woman looked up from the list, and the sight made her drop the list, as standing before her were none other than the six Super Megaforce Rangers.

"I-I..." the woman stammered at first before picking up the list, smiling ecstatically. "Y-Yes, I am! You want to march in the parade?"

"Let's just say we kinda have our own reasons for wanting to do this," the Green Ranger answered.

"Besides, doing what we can to help people is what Power Rangers are all about," the Pink Ranger added.

"In fact, I've got a little something to help give the parade some more attention," the Red Ranger noted, smiling under his helmet.

* * *

><p>Jake couldn't help but grin at the sight above the parade. Mind you, he kept himself from outright breaking into laughter, because his friends had been nice enough to convince Gosei to let them help with the parade, but it was still hilarious. Flying over the parade, with Troy piloting it, was the Skyship Zord, except that it had been repainted pink, and the red sail was replaced with a white one with the pink ribbon logo spread across it.<p>

"Yep, can't see how anyone's gonna miss that!" Jake said, keeping himself from giggling.

"And look at the turn-out!" Noah added, motioning to the people watching from the sidewalks, all in their pink t-shirts.

"Have you ever seen so much pink in your life?" Emma asked.

"I think I'd prefer some yellow," Gia replied, "but this is still awesome. I think-"

Gia was cut off as energy blasts shot down from the sky, knocking the team off their feet. A few paraders ran over, helping them up, just as they looked to the sky and saw the Armada ship headed towards them, lasers trained on the parade.

"They're attacking the parade!" Orion declared.

Before the ship could fire again, though, it was blasted hard as the Skyship Zord swung by, Troy firing the port cannons and leveling the Armada ship's hull. "Not today, you don't!"

Before the ship could take too much damage, though, it released a small horde of X-Borgs, all of whom landed before the paraders. The other Rangers on the ground quickly split up, with Jake and Emma getting the people out of the street while Gia, Orion, and Noah charged the X-Borgs directly. As they fought on the ground, a few more Armada ships flew down out of the skies, dropping more X-Borgs, as well as a flame-like monster that took the lead.

"Oh, great, who let sparky out to play?" Jake asked as he and Emma rejoined the others.

"My name is Firoid!" the monster replied, his body engulfed in bright, raging flames. "I hate peace, I hate love, but most of all, I hate PINK!"

Without warning, Firoid let out a stream of fire at a crowd of people. With no other option, the Rangers leaped into the way, getting scorched hard and falling to the ground as sparks flew from their suits. However, before Firoid could try his luck again, he was shot repeatedly as Troy came down with an anchor from the Skyship Zord, unloading his Super Mega Blaster.

"You guys okay?!" Troy asked as he landed before the others.

"I've been better," Jake groaned, getting back to his feet. "But I'm definitely ready to lay a beatdown on this guy!"

"Me too!" Emma yelled as the X-Borgs began to form up. "Attacking this parade is just LOW!"

"You said it, Emma!" Gia agreed. "I say we bring them all down! In fact, I think we should show 'em how we raise awareness, Pink style!"

Troy grinned, drawing a Pink Ranger Legendary Key. "Then let's go Legendary!"

"_**Legendary Pink Ranger Mode!**_" the team shouted, bringing out Pink Ranger Keys and plugging them into their Legendary Morphers.

"**It's Morphin Time!**" Emma cried, her suit changing to that of the Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger's.

"**Time For Time Force!**" Troy yelled, transforming into the Pink Time Force Ranger.

"**Go Go Samurai!**" Noah exclaimed, becoming the Pink Samurai Ranger.

"**Prism Ranger Power!**" Jake called as his suit swapped out for the Pink Prism Ranger's.

"**SPD Emergency!**" Gia shouted, Morphing into the SPD Pink Ranger.

"**Let's Rocket!**" Orion yelled, turning into the Pink Space Ranger.

"Pink, pink, PINK!" Firoid roared. "There's too much PIIIINK!"

"**Chrono Sabers!**" Troy called, bringing out a pair of swords and slashing through X-Borgs as they drew near, keeping them away from the people. Just as it looked like a pair might get past, though, Noah came leaping in, cutting them both down with his Spin Sword. "Thanks, Noah!"

"No prob, now let's take these creeps down!" Noah replied.

Troy nodded, leaping up into the air and turning his swords around him in a clockwise motion to form the image of a pink clock behind him, his swords pointed in the 12 and 6 o'clock positions. Meanwhile, Noah attached the Pink Turtle Disc to his Spin Sword and spun it hard, pink wind energy surrounding the blade. The two Rangers proceeded to launch their combined sword attacks, slicing through the X-Borgs with ease.

"**Prism Kick!**" Jake yelled, throwing a foot out as it was surrounded by a hard-light pink boot of energy. However, the X-Borg he was attacking managed to catch it, three more running in to clobber him with weapons. "Ow, oh man! A little help here?!"

"**Deltamax Striker!**" Gia shouted, blasting the X-Borgs with her combined SPD side-arms. Wounded, the X-Borg holding Jake's boot let go, at which point, Gia shoved him forward, slamming the X-Borg past a few more, knocking them all to the ground.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Jake complimented.

"Keep focused, we've gotta keep them away from the parade!" Gia admonished.

"**Satellite Stunner!**" Orion exclaimed, drawing his satellite-shaped blaster and using it to stun a pack of X-Borgs. "Hit it, Emma!"

"**Power Bow!**" Emma cried, leaping into the air with her bow, springing off Orion's shoulders, and releasing a volley of arrows into the X-Borgs, blowing them all away before landing.

"You might've beaten my X-Borgs, but you won't beat me!" Firoid growled, unleashing a wave of fire that knocked the Rangers to the ground.

"Guys, we've gotta hit him hard and fast!" Troy groaned, getting back up. "Let's go Ninja Storm!"

The others nodded as all six drew their Legendary Keys, plugging them into their Morphers and calling, "_**Legendary Ranger Mode, Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!**_" The Rangers then leaped into the air, transforming into the Ninja Storm Rangers, and unsheathed their swords and staffs, bringing them across Firoid hard as they swept past him, sparks flying from the monster's body. However, he let out another feral roar and wave of heat, which smacked the Rangers hard and knocked them back to Super Mega Mode.

"We've gotta stop that thing!" Gia exclaimed.

"And save those people!" Orion added.

"Alright, let's go Legendary Mode one more time!" Troy ordered.

"_**Legendary Ranger Mode, Lightspeed**** Rescue!**_" the Rangers shouted, plugging their Legendary Keys into their Morphers. This caused six shield-like fields to appear before them as they spread their arms out, the fields passing over them and changing their suits to those of the six Lightspeed Rangers.

"Red Ranger, Rescue Ready!" Troy called.

"Blue Ranger, Rescue Ready!" Noah proclaimed.

"Green Ranger, Rescue Ready!" Jake yelled.

"Yellow Ranger, Rescue Ready!" Gia announced.

"Pink Ranger, Rescue Ready!" Emma cried.

"Titanium Ranger, Rescue Ready!" Orion shouted.

"Bring it on!" Firoid screamed, rushing the Rangers. Faced with this, the team immediately drew their side-arms. Troy, Noah, and Jake leaped over the monster, blasting him with fire fighting foam from their Rescue Blasters, while Gia and Emma slid underneath and brought their Rescue Blasters in Baton Mode across his knees. Stumbling, Firoid was easy prey for Orion, who slammed his Titanium Laser in Axe Mode across its chest, knocking the monster backward.

"Grr, I'm gonna burn you ALL down!" Firoid screamed, fires raging across his body.

"**Mega Battle!**" Noah shouted, calling forth Blue Lightspeed Ranger's Mega Battle armour. As Firoid unleashed a stream of flames, Noah fired a wave of ice at them, freezing them. As he did, Emma leaped over, her fist powered up by a Lightspeed Battle Booster, and punched the monster in the chest hard, sending him tumbling across the ground.

"**V Lancers, Blaster Mode!**" Troy ordered, the Rangers bringing out the V Lancers. "**Spectra Blast!**"

Troy, Noah, Gia, Jake, and Emma aimed their V Lancers skyward and fired beams to meet in a concentrated V shaped energy blast. They then guided their V Lancers down, sending the blast at Firoid and blasting it hard, knocking the monster away as the people cheered. The Rangers gave a quick salute, returning to Super Mega Mode.

"Let's finish this!" Troy yelled, the team plugging their keys into their Super Mega Sabers and the Super Silver Spear.

"_**Super Mega Final Strike!**_" the team roared, Orion throwing his spear forward before the others launched energy slashes at it, creating an effigy of their emblem. The united blast hit Firoid hard, launching the spear through him while the energy slashes doubled back before crashing into him, finally causing him to fall over in a massive explosion.

The group sighed, putting their weapons away as the crowd cheered loudly, the head of the parade running up to meet them. "That was amazing! You saved us all!"

"Yeah," Jake replied, looking away. "But it looks like they ruined the parade..."

"No way!" one of the paraders yelled. "We're not letting a bunch of evil space aliens stop us from marching!"

The rest of the crowd likewise joined in with similar comments. Within moments, not only were the people that had marched previously back in the street, but they were joined by several more who had originally just been walking. Jake smiled, seeing this out-pour, and before anyone could say "go", they were back to marching along the road, sending a clear message to the Armada that they would not stop them.

* * *

><p>"Guys, great news!" Jake yelled, running up to meet the others at Ernie's. "My aunt's started treatments, and the doctors think she's gonna be okay!"<p>

"That's great, Jake!" Emma cheered as the guys gave Jake high fives. "I'm so happy for your family!"

Jake nodded, calming a little. "Yeah...It's just, y'know, while I was at the hospital with my folks, I heard all about how many people aren't so lucky. It's really sad."

"Well, then I'd definitely call what we did yesterday a good start," Gia mentioned, holding up a newspaper with a picture of the six of them morphed and marching in the parade. "It's on newspapers all over the country. The word is everywhere on what happened, and people are learning all about the various forms of cancer and how many people suffer from it."

"And with any luck, with all this attention, one day we'll find a cure for cancer," Noah suggested.

Troy grinned, leaning back in his seat. "Well, as far as I'm concerned, we already have it: It's called the human spirit, and NOTHING can stop that."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<strong>_ Happy National Breast Cancer Awareness Month!...I say, as there's only a couple days left of it. :P Okay, to be fair, I hadn't decided for sure to do this until late into the month, so here we are.

So, why'd I do this? Well, for a few reasons, number one being that I'm sick of seeing how many people there are suffering from cancer, others dying, and not being able to do anything about it, so I used one of the few things I'm good at to do so. Second, though, I really wish that Super Megaforce had done an actual episode like this, with the Rangers learning about Breast Cancer Awareness and going Legendary Pink Ranger Mode. But, then again, the show is coming up on its last few episodes, so even if they'd wanted to, probably wasn't time. Oh, and also, I added the team going Legendary Lightspeed Rescue because they NEVER did so in the show. Which is weird, because there were plenty of times in the original Sentai show, Gokaiger, where they did, so what the heck?

Speaking of which, I suppose I should give my real quick opinions on the season, huh? Well, I like the cast, and I see a lot of potential with them and the characters. The problem, as has been the case since Samurai, is the writing, production, and/or directing. Also, they never take advantage of certain situations presented. We know Gosei was an apprentice of Zordon's, but we never learn anything more about that, nor does Gosei ever reflect on lessons learned from his own mentor. We know that Troy has the power of prophetic dreams, but we don't know where this ability comes from. We have the Legendary Keys, some of which belong to Ranger teams never before seen in PR canon, and we never get an explanation for where they came from or how they work. And probably most annoying of all, we know that several, if not ALL, of the previous Rangers have been keeping a close eye on the team and what's going on, but we don't ever get an official explanation for why they don't help, and we only ever see a few of them interact with the team. I'm gonna get a little more into this on my Jyger's Rant blog when the last episode is officially aired in English, as well as lend a few theories on some stuff that happened, but suffice to say, the biggest problem with Super Megaforce, and Megaforce before it, is a lack of effort. With that said, though, at least I can actually accept the two as being actual seasons, as opposed to Super Samurai just being the other half of Samurai.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, and if you'd like to read more Power Rangers fanfiction, be sure to check out Power Rangers Guardians of Gaia, my ongoing fanfic about my own team of Rangers. Ja né!


End file.
